Our Love Will Overcome All Odds
by Yume-damo-shirinai
Summary: Umi was kidnapped, and now Hiakru has taken the place of Umi. The vengenful sorcer Kyuko,Alycone's Twin now wants revenge! To get Hikaru back the group must gather the jewels... Umi/Clef, Fuu/Ferio, Lantis/Hikaru *Chappie 7 up!*
1. Chappie 1:The truth isn't what you alway...

A/N: Look in the author's notes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth ya da yada yada it belong to CLAMP ya da yada yada. so please don't sue! Blah blah blah.  
  
On with the story. Chappie 1:Realizations?  
  
Umi sighed as she picked up her hair and began to tie it up. She and Ascot had been going out for about 2-4 weeks now and that seemed to be the only time she came to Cephiro. Well, balancing school and Cephiro was hard. She got her stuff ready and walked through the door. Ascot was waiting in the garden. He smiled slightly and said, "So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Umi hesitated then began."I-I- love someone else. I'm sorry." She expected him to be angry but all she heard was a laugh.  
  
Ascot chuckled and said," I knew all along! I just went out with you to see if you would confirm it. So anyway, who's the lucky guy?" he said with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. But it was gone as fast as it had appeared.  
  
"Clef." She mumbled.  
  
Ascot asked,"huh? Oh. I see! Clewf! Yep yep aren't I good?"  
  
Umi whacked him playfully and said," Stop it you oaf."  
  
"Alright, no go tell him. We're still friends right?" Ascot asked a bit sadly.  
  
"Of course and she hugged him once before going. Ascot turned red as a tomato and said," Clef you're a lucky guy."  
  
Meanwhile, a few minutes ago, Clef had sensed Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru entering Cephiro.'Time to go mediate he thought That girl turned him- Umi walked in. After a few awkward moments Clef asked," DO you need something?"  
  
Umi turned bright red and blurted out,"Iloveyou.'"  
  
Clef was speechless. It wasn't like a book told you what to say when a girl-, no woman said I love you.  
  
Umi turned around taking the silence as something he didn't want to say to her. She said,"Who is it? Presea or Sierra (Is that how you spell it?) right?"Leaving drops of tears on the floor she ran out of the room.  
  
Fuu and Ferio had wittnessed the whole thing. Fuu shook her head sadly, " Poor Umi, dosen't she know? Clef really does love her too." Ferio nodded."I've seen the way he looks at her and the way he acted after the Magic Knights left. Those two, gonna play hard to get huh? Never thought I'd see Clef speechless."  
  
Hikaru and Lantis walked out from the shadows, scaring the wits out of Fuu and Ferio. Fuu scolded Hikaru,"Don't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
Hikaru grinned sheepishly and said," She's going to the Woods of Silence. Lantis and I will meet her there, ya know? To give hints?"  
  
Fuu giggled and said" Good luck!"  
  
But Lantis and Hikaru were gone, riding a horse.  
  
Hikaru had predicited correctly. Umi gathered up some food and set off for the woods. She needed time to think.  
  
Clef had recovered and was mentally hitting himself for acting so stupidly. He sensed Umi headed towards. The Woods of Silence. And so were 2 others Hikaru and Lantis. He strugged and summoned a creature, and flew off towards the forest and landing there a few moments later. Nodding his thanks he returned the creature. He set off towards a waterfall in the Woods and began to walk there. Arriving he sensed that Umi wasn't in the forest yet. He grinned and said;"We'll see if I find you or if you find me." And he sat down meditating, to wait for Umi arrival. (A/N: Right now he's in his taller form)  
  
Umi tied the horse to a tree and started to walk into the woods. She was just about to enter but a pair of hands grabbed her clamped her mouth shut and a voice whispered,"Guess who?"  
  
A/N: Mwahh! Cliffhanger! I think you all know who it is. Well I'm not confirming anything so tune in for the next chappie! (I should have it posted quickly enough) Ja ne!- Yume_damo_shirinai (Translated: It might be a dream) 


	2. Chappie 2:Clef's confessions, Umi kidnap...

A/N: Well, nothing much to say but I'll be working on this fic for awhile. So here's the story!  
  
A voice giggled behind her, She knew who it was. "Hikaru!" Umi said angrily. Later on, you saw a large bump on Hikaru's head and she was SD (Ya know, with the cat ears and everything?) "Owie." She said rubbing her head.' She looks cute like that'Lantis mused. They were going to leave Umi to find Clef herself." ' Hum. those two lovebirds' and grinned slightly. Hikaru nodded at Lantis and he knew what to do." What you want Umi, is right in front of your eyes. Look carefully, at the heart not the words. (He means the actions) Isn't that what your eyes are for?" he said leaving Umi to think for herself.  
  
A few ½ hours later, Umi stumbled upon a waterfall in the forest. It was beautiful she thought. Then suddenly as she turned someone grabbed her and turns her towards them. It was Clef.  
  
'Clef! The last person she wanted to see now. He stared intently at her and she noticed he was in his taller, more hansome form. He caught her staring and smirked. " See something you like? (I love that line! ^O^)  
  
Umi blushed. Then slowly he came closer and gently he kissed her. She melted into the kiss then broke off for air. She gasped," But I thought."  
  
"Who said I loved Presea or Sierra? Of course I do love them as a friends, but you Umi, I, I love you more than a friend." He kissed her neck gently and Umi felt pleasure rising up in her. She both hated and loved his teasing. Noticing it, Clef only continued an Umi said," But why me? You could have picked others more deserving."  
  
Clef stopped and looked at her straight in the eye,"I didn't fall in love with your beauty, I didn't fall for your title. I fell for Umi, no one else." He mummer. Kissing her with passion her said,"Aishiteru Umi."  
  
Umi smiled then said,"Aishiteru, Clef" They locked in a kiss again, bring out all the hidden longing, pain, and love locked away for a while.  
  
" Will someone see us?"Clef thought. "No, the only ones I saw were Hikaru and Lantis but knowing them, they're in their own little world."She said grinning. Slowly, Clef started to unbutton her shirt then stopped. Umi looked hurt but then Clef snapped his fingers and they were in some room in the castle. He grinned then continued. Bringing her onto a bed with a passionate kiss they continued what they were doing, just happy to be with each other for the night.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Clef awoke and looked at the sleeping angel next to him.'So much for mediating. darn it, I slept in! What will the others think?' he shrugged 'Let them think what they want to'  
  
Umi stirred and then sat up and looked at her lover. He looked at her and said,"You truly are beautiful, this is a sight to wake up to every morning."  
  
"Are you proposing?"She asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. Clef turned slightly red and said,'I am, but I want to wait for another year." "Why?" "Because then you're still single and I want to enjoy you like that more."He whispered in her ear grinning.  
  
"You are a bad boy, Guru Clef." Umi said giggling. Clef blinked innocently and said," Who said that I was good?"  
  
The two heard someone walking towards their room, so they quickly dressed and Clef transported them to the dining room. Hikaru and Fuu's Eyes widened when they saw them but each exchanged a knowing glance and grinned evilly.  
  
"So Umi, how was your night?"Hikaru asked 'innocently'. Umi turned red and said ,"none of your business or I might as well ask what you and Lantis were doing."  
  
"Never mind." Breakfast went by rather quickly and so all the couples when their own path. Lantis and Hikaru=Garden, Fuu and Ferio=Place and Umi and Clef decided to go to the Forest of silence.  
  
Going back to the waterfall Clef decided to turn around for a second. then heard a scream.'Umi!'He thought.  
  
A/N: (grins innocently) opps! I leave ANOTHER cliffhanger.^_^ hehe all you have to do is wait for the next chappie! Stay tuned! (Also sorry about the fluff but I didn't get a chance to edit this chapter.) So stay tuned! 


	3. Chappie 3: A Twin?

A/N: Note: At some parts, this story may be come an R rated one. So please heed author's notes. Thank you! Ok I still have a writer's block for Demon Scroll (My other story, it's an Original Anime. Please read and Review!) So I'm gonna be working on this fic for awhile. So on with the story! And thanks to Kiyoshi-chan for being my first reviewer! Thanks soo much I love you!!! (Audience sweatdrops..) Not that way! But anyway thanks! This chappie has lots of Hikaru in it.  
  
Chappie 3: A Twin?  
  
Clef looked and yelled out Umi's name. No answer feeling of cold fear started to come about him. Snapping his fingers, he went to go and tell Fuu and Hikaru.  
  
Umi was grabbed from behind and she tried to scream to Clef for help. Her captor whispered," If you yell, I'll kill him." Fearing for her lover she said nothing. But in her mind, she was frantically trying to find a way to escape. As if reading her mind, her captor hit hard, before she went unconscious, she got a good look at his or her face. She knew that face anywhere. It was Ascot but he looked much more evil. His eyes were more narrow and like a cats and he had 1 blue stripe on each side of his face. Umi managed to whisper,"Why?."  
  
Clef found Fuu and Ferio but they were in a private moment. Blushing, Clef stammered," I-er hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Running out her bumped into Lantis. He looked slightly worried and Hikaru's face was grim and serious. "Where's Umi?"  
  
Turning away, he said," Someone kidnapped her." "I knew it."Hikaru muttered. "I saw the one. It was Ascot, but he was turned evil for his jealousy. it's Alycone's twin.Kyuko."  
  
Clef turned pale." I know her, she was always very protective of Alycone. she's back and more powerful. I didn't offer to teach her magic because her powers are strong and evil." 'Umi just as we're together we are split apart. Is it fate? Stay safe, my angel.'  
  
Hikaru told Fuu and Ferio and they set out. Going to look for Umi. Setting out they rode swiftly and silently. Ready for battle.  
  
Umi awoke with a searing pain on her head. Touching the wound she winced and saw fresh blood.  
  
A sarcastic voice spoke,"Why little one, you're finally awake. Hump, all I need is the 7 jewels of Cephrio and the pillar. Then I can get revenge on the Magic knight for what you did to my twin!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Umi nearly screamed in pain as the bonds holding her tightened.  
  
Watching a mirror, Kiyoku grinned," Ah. I see your friends coming. This is becoming easier than I thought. Revenge is so sweet."  
  
The group got closer, and Hikaru knew what she had to do. Looking sadly at Lantis, she knew he wouldn't be happy but it had to be done.  
  
As they approached the castle, Hikaru got up and off her horse. Seeing Lantis' reaction, she whispered, " I'm sorry, aishiteru." She ran up and disappeared into the castle and the group tried to follower her but was attacked by a horde of demons. Cursing Lantis said," Hikaru."  
  
Hikaru walked up to the room and yelled out," You wanted me right? Well fine you can have me! But I DEMAND that you release my friend Umi.  
  
Kyuko grinned,"Ah magic knight of fire, donner of Rayearth and Pillar of Cephiro" she said in a mocking tone." Well, now that I've got you, there's no use for her anymore."She snapped her finger and the cords disappeared, and Umi collapsed to the floor. Hikaru pulled her up and yelled for help.  
  
"Ah ah ah.. Remember our little deal?" Hikaru nodded. And stepped forward."I swear that when my friends come I will not go with them, only Umi."  
  
"Well I do have something to say to them."She laughed and Hikaru tried to ignore her rage burning inside of her. Kyuko's finger snapped and the group were transported into the room. Looking around bewildered , then finally regaining their senses, the first to move was Clef who quickly gathered up Umi in his arms, cradling her gently. He looked at Kyuko with burning hatred.  
  
" I know what you want.the jewles of Cephiro. For vengance for killing Alycone. Guess what? We didn't kill her. And for what you did to Umi, I swear as the Master Mage of Cephiro, I will be the one who slays you."  
  
"Well if it isn't Guru Clef, my sister's former teacher. Always right as always isn't he? But how will you destory me if I get the jewels?"  
  
"You will never get them!"Ferio yelled, charging at her but was reflected by a barrier.  
  
"Oh but I will, you forgot about your little friend here."  
  
Lantis drew his sword."Give her back!!"He yelled.Charging but was reflected like Ferio was. This time the aftershock was stronger and he was knocked aginst the wall. Wincing slightly he sat up. He glared at Kyuko and said,"You will pay."  
  
"Tell you what, you bring me the jewels and I'll give you back your friend."  
  
The group said nothing, knowing this was the only way to bring Hikaru back. "Well I guess it's settled. I expect the jewels the next time I see you fools!" Laughing wickedly she and her castle, along with Hikaru disappered.  
  
Lantis pounded the floor in frustration.He cursed and tears dropped from his eyes. "Just you wait . just you wait."he muttered.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the fact that there wasn't much U/C in this chappie. I'll make it up in the next one. Until next time on Our love will overcome all odds!  
  
Preview of the next chappie.:  
  
Umi woke up her head ringing. She saw Clef dozing on a chair ,sleeping peacefully. She smiled and remembered everything about last night. Kyuko. She closed her eyes and felt all her wounds being lashed on her again. Opening her eyes, she saw that Clef wasn't on the chair anymore. A pair of arms wrapped around her.  
  
Till next time! Ja ne! 


	4. Chappie 4:Healing

A/N: Sorry UmixClef fans! I know there wasn't much of Umi and Clef in the last chappie but I'll make it up in this one. Yawn maybe the next chappie. I don't know. depends. Soo here's the next chappie!!  
  
Chappie 4: Healing  
  
Umi woke up, her head ringing. She saw Clef dozing on a chair, sleeping peacefully. She smiled then remembered about last night. Kyuko.She closed her eyes feeling all her wounds being lashed on her again. Opening her eyes, she saw that Clef wasn't on the chair anymore. A pair of arms wrapped around her.  
  
"How're you feeling?"Clef mummered, nuzzling her neck. "Pain." She muttered.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! This will heal your wounds." He said as he pulled out a potion and handed it to Umi. She took it and gulped it down. The potion had a sweet yet bitter taste. Then feeling much better, she asked quietly," What happened last night?"  
  
Clef looked down."Hikaru, gave herself up for you. We are going to get the jewels to get her back."He whispered.  
  
"Hikaru is with that hag now and it's all my fault!"She flung on her pajamas and ran out the room. Clef hid in the shadows following her silently.  
  
Umi sat on a tree in the palace garden. Hikaru. she thought.'Why?' Several tears ran down her face. Someone gently wiped them away. She turned and saw Clef. "Go away."Umi sobbed."How can you stand to be near me?" I couldn't even help my own friend!" she said sobbing even harder. Clef put a finger to her lips and wiped away all her tears then gently kissed her. Umi felt his warm breath tickling her neck and turn slightly red.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Hikaru knew what she had to do. I could tell. by the look on her face. She knows if you were in her place, you'd be willing to do the same for her and same with Fuu." He lifted his hand and brushed her cheek." Even Lantis doesn't blame you even though he's hurting. We all know its Kyuko. " He turned and sighed. "I swore. as the master mage of all Cephiro.. That I would be the one to destroy her. I'm not scared. the only thing is I fear. what if I don't survive the fight?" He said sadly." then who would you be with? Sometimes I wish I wasn't' the Master Mage. too many responsibilities and girls wouldn't be flocking around me for my title."  
  
Noticing where he was heading in their conversation, Umi leaned slightly until she was an inch of two away from Clef's face.  
  
"I don't care if you're the king of Zaban or whatever. Like you told me, I fell in love with you Guru Clef, not anyone else, and not your title." The two smiled and locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
Fuu and Ferio had been watching Umi and Clef for a while now. They sat on a branch, but unknown to them, the branch was straining under their weight and had a rather large crack. They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice that Umi and Clef had stopped and Clef was whispering something into Umi's ear. A few seconds later, a rather large bird came close to Fuu and Ferio's branch and landed on it. CRACK!!! The two spies fell down and landed on each other.  
  
A voice spoke." Well, well, what do we have here?"It was Clef and he was smirking. Umi spoke"Looks like two spies." The two exchanged glances and grinned evilly. Fuu and Ferio got a clue about what they were going to do and started to run. Clef held his hand up and the two froze on the spot.  
  
"Going so quickly? But we were just about to play."Clef yawned.  
  
Umi cut in."Shall we begin?" Clef nodded. Then a rather soaked and (courtesy of Umi) singed pair went to the castle to change. Umi and Clef breaking into fits of laughter behind them.  
  
A/N: The next chappie preview:  
  
As soon as they had got back to the castle, Clef and Lantis began to discuss plans. Clef decided to go research some more while the rest went to sleep.  
  
Tune in next chappie! Ja ne! 


	5. Chappie 5: Jewel's explanationGroup sepa...

A/N: There won't be much Umi and Clef in this chappie. (Sorry to disappoint you U/C fans!) Anyway after this chappie, the chapters after this will be about a part of the group. Example: The next chappie will be mainly about Umi and Clef (Give ya guys a hint for the coming events). So anyway this chapter should be rather long here it is!  
  
Chappie 5: Explanation of the Jewels; Group separated!  
  
As soon as they had got back to the castle, Clef and Lantis began to discuss plans. Clef decided to go research while the rest went to sleep. Several hours later, Clef summoned the half-asleep group and pulled out a very large and ancient book.  
  
Ferio mumbled," It's 3:00AM in the morning' Clef. what did ya call us for?" he said yawning.  
  
Clef grew angry, irritated from lack of sleep and too much stress. Umi tried calming him down but he went away and yelled. "WELL, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO RESCUE HIKARU, BE MY GUEST AND GET OUT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Lantis spoke, slightly impatient." What did you find!?"  
  
Clef glared and said," Lantis, we know you want to find Hikaru but could you PLEASE be more patient!"  
  
Muttering angrily, he nearly ripped several pages of the book, until Umi hit him and he realized what he was doing. Trying hard to control his temper Clef finally calmed down and found the page.  
  
" Well, the book here says this.  
  
"Normally the jewels are in a temple. Wind, Wood, Fire, Water, Metal, Life and Death. But there are many dangerous tests for each jewel. All of them have one except for the Death jewel. Which has two."  
  
"Well it is worth anything to get Hikaru back!" interrupted Lantis.  
  
Clef turned and gave a death glare at Lantis (^O^) he continued talking. " As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted.." he stopped and looked at Lantis." The tests are very dangerous, and there is a 90% chance that on the journey, we will be separated. So I want everyone to know what to do in case that happens. The ones who end up in the South will go southeast and southwest to look for the jewels of wind and water. The ones who land north will travel northwest and northeast for the jewels of Life and water. " Seeing everyone's shocked looks, Clef said," Don't worry! I will give you all a map (it is enchanted of course) so you can't get lost! Anyway, last of all the ones who ends up in the Center of Cephiro which means near the palace, will travel east and west. They one or ones who do will have the hardest path. They will go and get the jewels of Fire, metal and Death. Tomorrow at dawn we will set out for the journey so I advise you to get a -"  
  
Clef stopped his long lecture and looked around. Umi and Lantis were wide- awake listening carefully but Fuu was half-asleep and Ferio was snoring. (A/N: I'm basically going to use Ferio to lighten up the mood when the story gets maybe a bit too serious.)  
  
"WAKE UP!!!" Clef yelled. Ferio jerked awake and looked around sheepishly. Clef coughed then continued,"Now all of you, I would advise you to go and pack and get a good rest cause you'll need it." Snapping his fingers, he and Umi disappeared."  
  
It seemed that none of the group was able to sleep. All of them with the question, 'Will this be the end?' in their heads. Dawn came and they got ready their supplies and readied their horses. Mokona saw them at the door. Eyes teary he said one last "Puu!" as they left and began the quest.  
  
Several minutes after departing, Umi asked,"Where will we head first?"  
  
Clef thought for a few minutes and then answered,"South." Not 5 minutes after he had said that the group was caught up in a whirlwind and separated.  
  
Ironically, Kyuko had sent it to help them find the jewels quicker. Kyuko laughed." If you all went and tried to go together to gather the jewels it would take you ages (she's exaggerating) and I wouldn't wait that long would I?" then she chanted:  
  
"Water, Mage to North you go, While further down south will be the Prince and Wind. Last of all, the commander; alone will go to the heart. To gather the jewels I send thee to the directions I chose!"  
  
She then laughed evilly her laughed echoing throughout the castle." This will be very interesting indeed."  
  
A/N: I know! Don't kill me! This chapter was mainly some explanations about what will they be doing in future chappies. So if it was rather tiring and boring, sorry! I promise this though; the next one might be a lot more exciting.  
  
Preview of the next chappie: Chappie 6: Guardian of the Water temple! Prt.1 Umi's test!  
  
Clef woke up his head searing with pain. He saw Umi lying a few feet away from him and he reached out and shook her gently. She stirred and asked,"What happened?" Clef did not respond. His eyes were on a structure some 50 feet away from them. Floating on top was a jewel!  
  
Tune in next time! Ja ne! 


	6. Chappie 6:Guardian of the Water JewelUmi...

A/N: Hi! Now getting on with the story (I already have an outline of it so I should be updating pretty fast) Anyway for a very brief summary of this chapter. They meet the guardian of the water jewel and this chapter is mainly about Umi's test. (I don't know how long this chappie will be) and the next chappie will be part 2 which is Clef's test. The next two chappies will be mainly Umi and Clef (as make for the last chapter sigh` it was just too boring but I needed to explain everything or the readers wouldn't know what was going on.(audience: You just put that up to torture the poor innocent readers! (Author turns around and asks sweetly: did you say something?) okay so after the next chappie, the next two will be for Lantis and Fuu and Ferio then back to Umi and Clef again. Anyway let's quit the ranting before I bore the pants of you and you fall asleep! So here's chappie 6!  
  
Chappie 6: Guardian of the Water Jewel; Umi's test!  
  
Clef woke up his head searing with pain. He saw Umi lying a few feet away from and reached out and shook her gently. She stirred and asked," What happened?" Clef did not respond. His eyes were on a structure some 50 feet away from them. Floating on top was a jewel! Umi noticed what Clef was looking at and gasped. The building had a teardrop shaped jewel on it drawing herself up she gazed in wonder.  
  
" No wonder why Kyuko wanted it." Clef come beside her and kissed her on the neck," Yes. and for their power. Now let's stop wasting time and go in for the test.  
  
They walked up taking all their belongings with them. As they reached the threshold. Clef stopped and held Umi back. They kissed each other long and hard. When they finally broke for air, Clef whispered in Umi's ear," Good luck my love."  
  
"You too." They stepped in. At first it seemed as if there was no one around, just like it was deserted. Suddenly a bright blue aurora flashed around the too cold, yet warm at the same time.  
  
" So the knight of water and Master mage.Welcome. I am the Guardian of the water jewel. You have come for it right? No matter who you are, you must take the test. I can make no exceptions."  
  
The guardian's voice seemed to come from everywhere as if it had no origin. Umi and Clef nodded, they understood. Now they braced themselves for the test.  
  
" Ah. I see you trembling.There is no need to fear or you will not make it through.The test consists of your deepest fears. If you say anything during the test. I will be forced to kill you. No matter how bad it gets, you both must last through of you will not complete your quest or receive the jewel. Magic Knight of Water. You are first."  
  
Umi got up. Clef gave her one last kiss before parting and whispered," Good luck."  
  
Umi walked into a pitch-black room. A snap of someone's fingers was heard and the test began.  
  
Umi walked down a corridor and saw Clef kissing a girl( A/N: Aren't I mean?^_^(oww. no need to throw tomatoes!) Umi saw them and gasped. "Clef. How could you?" Clef looked at her coldly and said," I never loved you I did it because you were a Magic Knight. I thought you were a spoiled , self- centered bitch!" Umi ran down a room and disappeared.(A/N: the bold words. the Umi in the bold words isn't the real Umi, it's just what she sees in the images.) the images faeded and formed into Fuu and Hikaru they looked at her, coldly staring at her their voices distant saying, How could you Umi?! Why did you betray us? As the images got larger, the bloodstains on their clothes also did too, they just kept repeating Why Umi, why??" The real Umi held her head the mental and emotional pain getting to her; Umi bit her lip hard until it bled. And willed herself not to cry out in rage and sorrow.The images faded and formed into something else. her family formed in front of her. she saw her failing grades, and her parents were getting divorced (A/N: Are they divorced??) and she was being disowned. she was horrible in class and she was a failure.the images faded again and started to form into something. Umi felt tears rush down her face. She wanted to cry out but knowing she would have failed everyone and left Clef was enough to stop her. She braced herself for more torment kneeling on the floor. And wondering how much more could she take: the images formed into a deserted Cephiro she saw death everywhere, and then she saw them. Fuu Ferio, Hikaru, Lantis, And Clef.. Everyone she cared for all dead! And she had failed them! Umi collasped. It was becoming too much for her to bear. Then suddenly, the images disappeared. And she heard a voice.  
  
" Well done little one. I was there part of the time. Your are the first to ever pass my test.Now master Mage. it is your turn.  
  
A/N: Yawn* It's 12:11AM right now and I have school tomorrow. Oh well. My teachers are nuts anyway. Sorryy about the Umi bashing But it was Part of the test also..I feel too tires to type anymore and I still have to post this so there won't be a Preview of the next chapter. Anyway tune in next time for Chappie 7:Guardian of the Water Jewel; Clef's test! (yawnnn) Ja ne. R&R. 


	7. Chappie 7:Guardian of the Water Jewel,Cl...

A/N: Hi! Sorry about the lack of a Preview last chappie. I was up late trying to finish it and upload it. (It was 12:30AM! Pacific Time) I had bags under my eyes when I woke up. ugh.! (I got in trouble too, I fell asleep at my Math class. Hey it wasn't my fault! (Audience: cough cough yeah right!) Err. Well the teacher was giving a boring lecture! Hump! So end the ranting and start the chappie!  
  
Chappie 7:Guardian of the Water Jewel! Pt.2 Clef's Test!!  
  
Umi staggered out of the black room her face pale and grim. Her eyes were red and she was still sniffing. Clef walked up and hugged her and she sobbed on his chest. The voice of the guardian spoke up.  
  
" Master Mage. It is your turn now." Clef gulped and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. Giving Umi a reassuring hug he walked slowly into the chamber.  
  
"Gook luck master mage."the guardian said.  
  
The black around him faded and started to shape themselves into something. Finally they stopped and the images that were shaped became clear. He saw Hikaru and Lantis. They were both dead and Umi and Fuu were crying beside them. The tragedy of Princess Emerude (A/N: is that how you spell her name?) and Zagato had repeated again.  
  
In reality, Clef felt himself crying. 'No he thought' that will never happen again. Never.. I swear it. 'Resisting the urge to go yell out in pain and anguish he continued on with the test.  
  
Umi was dead and she was being held by Ascot. And it looked as if Clef had killed her. He was there and he was right. his image was holding a bloody knife and holding Presea. he had betrayed- .  
  
Clef fell to the ground, holding onto the staff tightly and willing himself that it was not true and that he had never betrayed Umi.' No that was true! Not true!' he held his staff hard and cried silently. The image faded and began to shape themselves into something again.  
  
Cephiro.. His homeland. it was ruined. Demons and monsters roamed the ravaged land destroying everything in their path. People hid in fear, the race nearly wiped out. And there! There, was Kyuko, standing above all and laughing evilly everyone one he cared and lived for was dead. He had no will to live on.  
  
Clef shut his eyes. He knew it was an image of what should happen if Kyuko should win. The voice of the guardian spoke. " As I anticipated.you have done well, I will give you a moment alone." The voice faded. Clef sat there for several seconds not knowing what to do. Shutting his eyes tightly he told himself that the image was not real and would never be. He got up and walked out of the room.  
  
Walking out, he felt refreshed. It felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Looking for Umi, he found that some invisible healer or servant was treating her. Collapsing on a bed already made; without taking off his headdress his fell into a deep slumber.  
  
The next morning or rather the afternoon Clef awake and found the bed Umi had occupied earlier was empty. Staggering out he found Umi in the meadow near the temple. He walked to her and sat down.  
  
She turned and smiled at him. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and she was breathing hard. To say, she just looked liked the opposite of how she was when she came out from the room. Clef felt his heart beat fast again. Umi looked alike a 10 year old, healthy and lively with excitement. He smiled and said.  
  
" You look wonderful." Umi looked at him and said,"thanks." Then looking at the hills and meadow. She got a far away look in her eyes. "Clef." she said quietly." I've decided. I want to stay permanently in Cephiro. And I want to live here, near the temple. It's just so peaceful here, unlike the test." Clef sensing her unease gently put a hand to her face and hold her face up to look at him. He kissed her passionately and mummered," Care to talk about it?"  
  
Umi nodded and told him everything that had happened. Clef sat listening, his arms around her waist soothing her. Clef then told Umi,"I had the same fears too, but I remembered that I had people who needed me, like you." He said nuzzling her cheek." And I heard a voice in my head that Me and you, (he means himself and Umi) the love we share can overcome all odds."  
  
Umi smiled then said," I like that. You and me Clef, our love will overcome all odds.(A/N: See? That's where I got my title. Aw. aren't they cute?) The two lovers kissed again not wanting to let each other go, and just perfectly content to be sitting there with each other. Their peacefulness was just interrupted but one thing. The Guardian appeared.  
  
" Here is the Water Jewel.guard it carefully." The guardian handed the jewel to Clef who muttered something and a small box appeared. He put the jewel inside and muttered something again, and the box disappeared. He turned to thank the guardian but she (okay.. I finally got a gender!) Was gone.  
  
They found themselves in the room the had woken in earlier and crashed on the bed and instanly fell asleep.  
  
The morning rose and Clef and Umi packed provisions provided from the temple and set out. Giving one last sigh of longing, they turned their backs on the meadow and headed down the road, where ahead of them in their journey lied many more dangers.  
  
Looking at the large mirror like pond in her throne room, Kyuko laughed.  
  
" Well, it seems as if our little travelers have gotten the Water Jewel." She said mockingly to Hikaru. Hikaru was not responding. She felt too weak to even move. Grinding her teeth she tried to retort at Kyuko but the bonds grew tighter as she struggled. Worry was gnawing her away slowly. Though weak with fatigue, and with no appetite, she forced herself to gulp down some bread and water. She had to keep living. living for everyone who needed her. 'Fuu, Ferio, Umi, Clef, especially you Lantis, please stay safe." Hikaru feel into a long dreamless sleep for fatigue. (A/N: Why do I keep using that word?)  
  
A/N: Maybe at chappie 15 I'll be posting up a chapter full of FAQ's if someone wants me to. Just Review and say that you do and I'll do it! ^_^ Anyway this chapter was a bit longer than the last two. And for this story, I'm going for a goal of 40 chappies. (Audience: I wonder how...) Hump! I already have the outline down and I got 40 chapters down (Their titles and main summary and it's including an epilogue) I wonder should I do a Sequel? Well (shrugs sheepishly) I'm thinking too far ahead (Audience: But we thought thinking was good for you!) (Author goes SD) but the problem is I'm not very smart to begin with so thinking gets me confused! 0:o! (Audience: sure.) Anyway, my ranting must be boring you so I'll give you guys the preview (I mean the readers) of the next chappie!  
  
Next Chappie: Fuu&Ferio. Lost in a forest of dangers!  
  
Ferio awoke and said Fuu on the floor rubbing her eyes. She tried to stand but fell down and cried out in pain, Worried Ferio inspected her ankle. " You have a sprained ankle. You can't walk like that so I'll carry you." Fuu smiled and said," Thanks." Something moved in the treetops above them. Ferio unsheathed his sword and prepared to fight.  
  
A/N: (sigh) I'm so mean aren't I? I make them get lost! Oh well, it's part of the story! Tune in next time! Ja ne!~  
  
Yume-damo-shirinai (translated: It might be a dream) 


	8. Cahppie 8: Fuu and Ferio: Lost in a fore...

A/N: Hi! Not gonna be any Umi or Clef in this( Sorry! No tomatoes please!) Anyway this chappie is for Fuu and Ferio fans. Lantis will be in the next next chappie. So anyway without further delay (burp! Hehe.. (Audience sweatdrops) Err.. I just finished dinner!) So here's chappie 8!  
  
Chappie 8: Fuu & Ferio: Lost in a Forest of Danger  
  
Ferio awoke and saw( A/N: In my preview in chappie 7, I had a spelling error! Ekk!!) Fuu on the floor, rubbing her eyes. She tried to stand but fell down and cried out in pain. Worried Ferio inspected her ankle (she was holding it) " You have a sprained ankle.You can't walk like that so I'll just have to carry you. Fuu smiled and said," Thanks. Something moved in the treetops above them. Ferio unscathed his sword and prepared to fight.  
  
A large monkey-like demon hopped down and began to throw bombs of rocks at them. Grabbing Fuu and running behind some trees for cover, he put her down behind some trees and stepped out.  
  
"Come and get me!" Ferio yelled. The monkey-demon creature tuned and began. Ferio had expected the demon to be fast but not THAT fast. Turning his head around and around until he was dizzy, he quickly shook it off and focused. After like a ½ hour of studying the monkey's movements he yelled then swung. The blow took the demon by surprise and it gashed him on the side growling angrily, the monkey started to glow.and slowly it got bigger and bigger until it was at least 20 times Ferio's height. Looking high up at the demons' face, Ferio chuckled nervously. Then after it had stopped glowing, the creature suddenly screamed out in agony. An arrow well shot had logged itself in the demons' eye. Fuu was leaning on a tree holding a bow and carrying a quiver of arrows on her back. She smiled faintly and then her expression turned grim. Then demon turned its blind eye near her and swung- Ferio had picked Fuu up and was jumping from tree limb to limb.  
  
But the monster was not giving up that easily. Noticing that he would never be able to lose the monster, he put Fuu down on a branch and jumped gracefully onto another.  
  
He yelled, " Hey you big. Fat, clumsy oaf! I'm over here!" Trying to divert the demons' attention from Fuu, he started to head around in circles. Then seeing that the demon was having trouble keeping up with his movements. He stopped when he saw he was leaving an after-image of himself and slashed downward. He split the monster in half and landed neatly. The monster thudded to floor behind him, cut evenly in half.  
  
Getting up from hid position, he got up and sighed a breath of relief. "That was hard."  
  
He went over to Fuu and gently and hungrily kissed her. She grinned and said,  
  
"Do you know where we are?"  
  
" Err. somewhere in the middle of a large forest infested-"  
  
CRASH! A giant bear walked out from the clearing. Its eyes red and bloodshot and its claws long and dangerous, Ferio gulped. " If demons keep showing up at this rate, I'll never make it!"He whispered to himself frantically. After killing what was like 10 demons, Ferio was exhausted. Staggering to lean against a tree, Fuu handed him a flask of water. He drank it thirstily and mouthed thanks to Fuu. Rumbling was heard and another large demon stepped out. Ferio groaned. (A/N: I'm gonna make Lafarga (Is that how you spell it?) jumped out.  
  
Caldina appeared several moments later too. Lafarga shouted," get out of here! We'll keep the demons around here distracted so you can find the temple! Hurry!" He stood back to back with Caldina as a pack (literally, horde) The gripped their swords tightly and watched Fuu and Ferio disappear around some trees. The charged and yelled," Bring it on!" The monsters enveloped them and you could see or hear nothing else but battle cries, occasional cursing, and blood.  
  
Running as fast as he could while carrying Fuu on his back, he looked around fanatically for the temple.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"The Temple should be somewhere just down the path, you were lucky to run in the direction you ran while you were running away from the demons that were chasing you." Go now!! HURRY!"  
  
:: End Flashback::  
  
Try as he might, he just couldn't find it! Running around in circles and ending up at the same place every time, he could swear that he was going nuts! He just kept running around until... he saw something that he had missed in his haste. There was a large tree that he hadn't seen before, and there was a door on it. Grasping the handle tightly and slowly turning it, he walked into the corridor.  
  
The corridor was long and at first pitch black but then all of a sudden, the torches on the side of the wall burned brightly. Gulping he let Fuu down and woke her up (she had fallen asleep while he was fighting) She stirred and looked up at him.  
  
" Where are we?" " I don't know." Ferio said slightly nervous. He held her closer against him and they walked down the dark path.  
  
After what seemed like walking for hours, they finally got to the end of the corridor. On the end, there were two doors, one gold, and one plain. On top, there was a plaque. It read:  
  
"The pure-hearted will know the right path."  
  
Ferio kissed Fuu on the cheek and she held his hand tightly. They both closer their eyes and saw a vision. They could see each other and they were going through the plain door. They opened their eyes and exchanged glances. Holding the doorknob then turning it, they both walked in.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger! (Don't you just love them?) Due to spoilers, I won't be putting up a preview for the next chappie. Sorry! So tune in for the next chapter!  
  
Chappie 9:Fuu and Ferio, A test of devotion and love That's it for this chappie! Tune in next time! Ja ne!  
  
Yume-damo(its supposed to be kamo, I screwed up)- shirinai 


	9. Chappie 9:Fuu & Ferio:The test Lantis w...

A/N: Hi.(sniff) Not in a very good mood right now so please excuse any lousy punctuation or whatever. (My mom took my CD player and she's grounding me from it for a month.) Wahh!!!! Anyway here's (sniff) chappie 9!  
  
A/N: I forgot a disclaimer for like 7 chappies! (Uh-oh. (Laughs nervously) Don't sue... don't sue. I put it up in this chappie! (Nod nod)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth or any of the characters they belong to the group of CLAMP, I just own the VHS of the first 4 levels (episodes) and Kyuko. I'll say this crap again I don't own Rayearth.blah.(continues on for like an hour) And multiply it by 7!  
  
Chappie 9: Fuu and Ferio: Test of love and devotion. Lantis enters!  
  
They opened the door slowly, walking in, they saw a garden. One part was full of life and the other bare. Someone spoke.  
  
" Ah, I've been expecting visitors! Come in!" a girlish voice said. Walking onto the soft dewy grass they could see a little girl about the age of 8. She smiled then ran to them saying.  
  
"Hi! Hi! I'm the Guardian of the Wind Jewel! You've come for that right? Right?"  
  
Ferio stared then whispered to Fuu," That's the guardian?!"  
  
"Well, sometimes they might use the form of a youth to fool people." Fuu responded.  
  
Grinning the Guardian jumped around and said," Yep! You're right!!Whee!"  
  
The two sweatdropped. And the guardian said," Oh yeah before I give you the jewel, you have to take the test!"  
  
Walking over to a entrance of a path (literally, maze). She disapperead in bright light and grew taller. "Humm.I was wondering when someone would chose the right door so I could actually give the test and give out of that form." Looking at Fuu and Ferio, she continued and said, "The two of you will go into this maze. Both of you will start at different ends of the maze. If you manage to reach each other and get through the exit, I will give you the jewel. This test will see if you are strong of heart and truly love each other. Good luck, my your hearts lead you to the right path."  
  
Kissing each other one more time, Ferio and Fuu disappeared and found themselves in different locations. Sighing they started out hoping and knowing they would somehow find each other.  
  
Fuu walked around unsure of with direction to go she had her bow out and was ready to fire at anything. Rumbling came and a large monster stepped out. Looking slightly thin and starved Fuu did not wish to kill it. It started to attack her. 'I know that I might later be called an coward but she ran anyway.'taking so many different paths she really got lost. Wondering where to go, Fuu closed her eyes. And thought. 'Ferio where are you?'  
  
Ferio looked around and traveled forth several steps. He heard a familiar voice in the wind. 'Ferio.' he heard reaching a fork. His instinct told him to go into the middle, but his heart told him to go left. He decided to follow his heart. To his surprise, there were no obstacles in the way.  
  
Fuu was scared; accidentally taking the wrong turn without noticing it, she had run into several monsters, closing her eyes she forced herself to calm down. She would make it through.  
  
Meanwhile, Lantis had woken up with a bloody headache. "Damn." He muttered. Looking around and taking out the map Clef had given him, he concluded that he was in the east. About a ½ days journey from the palace. 'No use going back now. there's nothing to get or do besides sit and twiddle your thumbs.' He sighed and got up. The temple was about 1 days worth of walking. Noticing the sun slowy setting, he climbed onto a tree near the road and fell asleep on a branch.  
  
Clef walked down the road with Umi. Both were happy and excited. They were halfway down with their quest to get the jewel. All they needed now was the Jewel of life. The other thing was that they hoped the rest of the group had gotten at least one jewel. They would rescue Hikaru in no time! Their heavy moods lifted the continued down the road. A masked man stepped into their path.  
  
He spoke in a raspy voice." You will not pass here unless you defeat me." He drew his sword and said," Who will fight?!"  
  
Clef whispered to Umi, "I will fight him so you can go on and get the other jewel." Seeing her stubborn look, he said,"You wanted to rescue Hikaru right? Go on and continue without me to get the other jewel! Without waiting for this fight to end, you will be at the temple faster!"  
  
Umi said sadly," But what about you?"  
  
Clef responded in a more confident voice that was hiding his fear," Stop worrying about me and go! I will fight him!" Kissing each other once more, Umi ran down the path while Clef stepped out and said. "I accept your challenge."  
  
The masked man smiled evilly. "You should have followed your little friend there. Because now I'm gonna take you back and make your head a trophy on my walls!" 'Dammit!' Clef thought.'Why didn't I notice earlier? He's a man-eating shape shifter!' He quickly tired to say a lightining spell but his opponent had already turned into a giant bird and scoped him up. Cursing himself for letting that small fact slip away from his noticed. Tying to say the spell again, the giant bird's claws hit him hard on the head, knocked him out and flew away. He could only hope that Umi had gotten away safely.  
  
Somehow, both Fuu and Ferio had made it through the maze safety after so many twists and turns. The only thing left between them was a giant worm. And it looked hungry. Knowing each other was there on the other side, Fuu drew an arrow back on her blow and fired it. The hit the worm in the middle but otherwise, the worm did not seem to be affected by the shot. Storing her bow and arrows away back in her jewel. She summoned her sword and began to slice away parts of the worm with Ferio.In the en, after slimy worm guts and body part (A/N: I'm getting a little too gory here.) parts. (A/N: I know that was short but I couldn't think of anything else for them to do! I'm trying to bring this story back to a more Clef/Umi.) They wiped away the slime and ran to each other. The hugged and kissed (A/N: You know the stuff) and after breaking away, Ferio walked over to the sliced up body of the worm, and picked something out from it. He held it up and Fuu walked over to him. He was holding a medium sized shaped leaf that could almost fit into the palm of your hand. Admiring it, he smiled and held Fuu closer to him. He put the jewel into a pocket and sighed. They had made it though the first test.  
  
A/N: I know this chappie wasn't all that good and I might have to edit it again. Sorry, I had a slight writer's block for it. I was wondering who should get which jewel. I was gonna make- (er. I'm giving away a bit too much!) So the next chappie should be Lantis mainly, but who knows? I might just change my outline.  
  
Preview of chappie 10: The jewel in another's hands! Trouble for Lantis!  
  
Stirring slowly, Lantis noticed something on his chest. 'Oh shit.how'd I get a squirrel and a pile of acorns on my chest?' Sighing, he tried to poke the squirrel off him but it only chattered angrily and bit his finger.  
  
"Just my luck" he muttered. " Instead of looking for the Jewel. I managed to find an angry squirrel."  
  
A/N: I decided to add SOME comedy into this story. It was getting too serious for my liking. (A/N: sighs. will Lantis ever get rid of the squirrel?) Tune in next time and find out! 


End file.
